Truffles of Uncertainty
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Namimori High is in crisis! Yamamoto Takeshi, popular and well-loved baseball star has stopped accepting chocolates. Except whose...?


**Author's note: **Sorry for the usual late Valentine fanfic. HAPPY VALENTINES to the couples and INDEPENDENCE DAY to the singles. This fic was inspired by one Valentine chapter by Kaichou wo maid-sama! Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Truffles of Uncertainty<strong>

**_by ilYamaTsunali_**

It was the day before Valentines…

Hana and Kyoko were chatting amongst themselves, wondering if they should do some shopping after school tomorrow on Valentines day.

"Oh speaking of Valentines!" Kyoko said as though she just remembered something important. "Hana-chan, my brother was making some chocolate yesterday! I wonder whose it for?" She giggled. Hana gave Kyoko an exasperated look.

"Like I would know!" Hana grumbled. "And besides, shouldn't it be girls giving Valentines chocolate not guys?"

"Ah… now that you mention it…"

"Kyoko-san! Hana-san!" Came a sudden frantic voice. Both girls looked up and saw a girl classmate of them panting as she stopped in front of them. She seemed to have been in a hurry to get to them.

"Hm? What is it now?" Hana droned in a bored voice. However she and Kyoko stepped back at the fire in the girl's eyes.

"It's trouble desu!" The girl said her eyes fierce and burning with... passion? "Yamamoto-san…. Yamamoto-san is…!" She was choking to say it out loud.

"Eh? Did something happen to Yamamoto-kun?" Kyoko asked worriedly and the girl took a deep breath.

"Yamamoto-san has stopped accepting Valentines chocolate!" The girl cried, her voice echoing throughout the classroom. Everyone turned to look at the outburst.

For about a minute, there was silence.

"E-Eh?" Kyoko said but then there were sudden scraping sounds and the girls of Class 2A were surrounding the girl, demanding to hear the full story.

The girl sniffed as she began her narration. "M-My friend and I were talking about what sort of chocolate Yamamoto-san would like when we suddenly saw him. We greeted Yamamoto-san and he greeted us back… Thinking that he was in a good mood (better than he usually was) we asked him what chocolate he'd like and he said…"

"_Chocolate?" _Yamamoto said as he scratched his head. He looked at the girls and gave them an apologetic smile that sent their hearts racing. _"I'm sorry. I can't accept any chocolates anymore…"_

"WHAT?" One girl said in disbelief.

"But why?" Another whimpered.

"Could it be…" One girl began to contemplate and her eyes flashed as she stated her thoughts to the other girls. "Maybe Yamamoto-sama has a girlfriend?"

"EH?"

"That can't happen!"

"Yamamoto-sama belongs to everyone!"

"NO! What about us? I already bought him some chocolates!"

"We can't let this happen! We have to do something!" The other girls yelled in agreement while Kyoko and Hana both exchanged looks.

"What do we do? The girls are in a conspiracy…" Kyoko whispered to her best friend who sighed.

"It's their fault for keeping their relationship a secret…" Hana mumbled back. "They can deal with this."

"We should tell them… just in case." Kyoko said worriedly. Hana sighed.

"Really Kyoko, you shouldn't worry about those idiots." Hana stated.

The two girls never noticed a certain baby leaning out of sight with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>It was cold as Yamamoto and Tsuna walked home that afternoon. Gokudera was out of commission because Bianchi visited him earlier, wanting him to taste her chocolate of love for Valentines.<p>

"It's cold isn't it Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned at the brunet who looked up at him and nodded with a smile.

"It sure is." Tsuna stated as he placed his hands in front of his face and exhaled on them, wanting them to warm up faster. Yamamoto stared at his boss' actions before looking around. When he was sure that no one from their school was looking, he took Tsuna's hand into his, making the brunet looked up at him in surprise.

"Yamamoto-!"

"Maa… this way your hands will warm up faster, right?" Yamamoto said, squeezing the fingers of his boss affectionately and Tsuna couldn't help but blush.

"T-Thanks." Tsuna barely stuttered out a reply. Yamamoto gave him a dazzling smile as they walked home with their hands intertwined between them.

Reborn watched the couple with a careful gaze. A smirk formed in his mouth when he remembered the plan he had set up.

He was tired of the fact that his student was hiding his first relationship from his classmates, however he was also grateful because it gave him the chance to create very devious, fun, and cunning plans like these.

"I hope those two are prepared tomorrow." Reborn said as he slid out of view. "I can't wait to see what will happen." When Reborn left, he failed to see Tsuna turn to look at the last minute.

* * *

><p>That night… In the Sawada household…<p>

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna called as he entered the living room.

"Tsu-kun! Welcome back!" Nana called from the kitchen. "When you've put down your things, can you please come to the kitchen?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his mother' request but did as he was told. He dumped his bag on the couch before heading towards the kitchen.

"What's up mom?" Tsuna asked as he entered the kitchen. He looked curiously at the cut up chocolate beside his mother and then at the boiling water on the stove **(1). **

"Uhm, are you making Valentines chocolate, mom?" Tsuna asked as he walked towards his mother. Nana giggled.

"That's right, and I'm going to teach you how to make one as well." Nana said suddenly surprising Tsuna.

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna shrieked not knowing how to react to that. "B-But mom, I-I'm not a girl…"

"Now Tsu-kun, you don't have to be a girl to make chocolates!" His mother scolded. "Besides what will you give Yamamoto-kun this Valentines if not homemade chocolate?"

"Y-Yamamoto…?"

"Reborn-kun told me." Nana said as she went back to chopping the chocolate bar. "He said that I should train you how to make chocolates so that you can give Yamamoto-kun a decent Valentines gift."

"W-What? R-Reborn again?" Tsuna said in exasperation and shock. "But mom-!"

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun is right." Nana said with finality. "Now stop asking questions and watch how your mom cooks the best homemade chocolate okay?"

"M-mom…"

"Tsu-kun!" Nana said in a stern and disapproving tone, surprising and scaring Tsuna at the same time.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

**ATTENTION!**

**WHO: TO ALL GIRLS AND BOYS INTERESTED IN YAMAMOTO TAKESHI IN ANY WAY**

**(BE IT FRIENDSHIP OR ADMIRATION)**

**WHAT: GIVE YOUR CHOCOLATES TO HIM PERSONALLY AND SEE WHAT HE THINKS OF YOU!**

**WHERE: PLEASE PROCEED TO CLASSROOM 2A FOR THIS SPECIAL ACTIVITY**

**WHEN: FEBRUARY 14- 8:00 AM**

**WHY? BECAUSE YAMAMOTO-SAMA WON'T ACCEPT CHOCoLATES ANYMORE UNLESS IT'S FROM A SPECIAL SOMEONE!**

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shouted when he saw and read these posters all over the Namimori building the next day. For some reason, there was also a picture of Yamamoto giving a charming smile on top of the announcement,

"What the heck-?" Gokudera said as he took his glasses and reread the posters, trying to see if his eyes were showing him right. "So much fuss for just one baseball idiot?"

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What do I do? This is clearly one of Reborn's set up! _Tsuna thought in panic as he looked around. Everyone was clearly excited about the upcoming challenge and that made Tsuna panic even more.

He clutched his bag to his chest and mentally cried. He was just satisfied with giving Yamamoto his chocolate quietly… Oh why did this have to happen?

"What are you doing there Dame-Tsuna?" One guy laughed as he thumped Tsuna ruthlessly on the back. The brunet winced as he almost fell forward from the force.

"You're Yamamoto's friend right? Even though you're absolutely no-good, you should get him some chocolates since you are 'friends' right?" The guys said in a mocking tone. "The whole baseball team is planning to get him something… You probably should too since you're his 'friend'."

"Oi! Watch what you're saying to the tenth or I'll blow you up!" Gokudera yelled.

The guy left laughing, leaving Tsuna looking downhearted while Gokudera cursed at him.

"Don't listen to him tenth." Gokudera huffed as he tried to comfort Tsuna. "He clearly is an idiot for thinking that you and the baseball idiot are merely 'friends'." Gokudera snorted. "But honestly, the idiot has stopped accepting chocolates, so what? At least he manned up a bit!"

As Gokudera continued to talk about how manly it was to refuse chocolates from obsessed fan girls, Tsuna suddenly saw Yamamoto approaching them with his usual grin.

"Yamamoto-sama! I'll definitely make you accept my chocolates." A random girl shouted.

Yamamoto sweat dropped as he smiled kindly. "Thanks but no thanks… really."

"Speak of the devil." Gokudera muttered but Tsuna had only eyes for Yamamoto.

The rain guardian met Tsuna's eyes and smiled at him as he placed an arm around the brunet's shoulder.

"Hey Tsuna, let's walk around for a bit." Yamamoto said with a grin. If anyone looked closer, they would have noticed the protective way the idol's body curved towards Tsuna as people glared at the said brunet for having a close 'friendship' with Yamamoto. Tsuna sighed as Yamamoto gave Gokudera a look.

The bomber grumbled but complied to the silent demand of privacy from the rain.

"I'll head to the classroom." Gokudera said, ignoring the girls rushing towards him with chocolates in hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm shocked that the principal actually allowed this." Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly as he and Tsuna passed by the posters. The brunet looked at the posters and hugged his bag closer. Yamamoto gave him a worried side-way glance and then stopped walking.<p>

Tsuna walked on a bit before noticing that Yamamoto stopped. He stopped as well and turned to look at Yamamoto who was looking at him seriously.

"Is there something wrong?" Yamamoto asked the brunet who sighed and shook his head.

"A lot of people are going to give Yamamoto chocolates." Tsuna stated blankly. "It's a waste to refuse them."

Yamamoto's gaze softened as he stepped towards Tsuna. "Jealous?"

Tsuna's face became red as his eyes shadowed as he looked away. "W-Would it be childish if I said yes?"

Yamamoto laughed in relief as he curled his fingers against Tsuna's face. "No. But there really isn't anything to be jealous about." He pulled Tsuna in a sudden hug, surprising the teen. "I won't accept anyone else's chocolate. Only Tsuna's."

A happy feeling settled in Tsuna's stomach, making him feel guilty. "Uhm, Yamamoto…"

However Tsuna became quiet as Yamamoto lifted up his chin and closed the distance between their faces.

"Only Tsuna's chocolate…" Yamamoto reminded the other as the gap between their lips became non-existent.

* * *

><p>"Finally… the time for the contest has arrived!"<p>

"We will definitely make Yamamoto-sama accept our chocolates!" The girls said in determination.

"Pfft… those girls have no chance…" The boys said and they all grinned confidently. "Friendship between guys are stronger!"

Yamamoto only let out a good-natured laugh. He was seated in the middle of the classroom, surrounded by upperclassmen and lowerclassmen who wanted his affection.

"Hm, Yamamoto-kun seems to be in a better mood than this morning." Kyoko commented and Tsuna blushed fiercely. The younger Sasagawa turned to smile at Tsuna kindly. "Good luck Tsuna-kun."

"H-hai!" Tsuna said. He failed to see Yamamoto give him a side-way glance and a smile.

"We'll be going first then!" The girls said as they marched towards Yamamoto who continued to smile patiently. One girl stepped forward with her friend. Her eyes were blazing with determination.

"Yamamoto-sama… you have continued to accept our chocolates for the past years!" The girl said and she bowed.

"Please, just one more time… please accept our chocolate!" He friend bowed deeply.

Yamamoto tilted his head and his eyes were gentle amber as he answered apologetically. "Sorry, but I can't."

Silence.

The girl and her friend looked at each other before suddenly bursting into tears and running away.

The first rejection hit everyone in the gut so hard. Sure, Yamamoto did say he wasn't going to accept chocolates anymore… but this is Yamamoto we are talking about! They thought that maybe he was joking and was going to accept the chocolates anyway!

I mean, Yamamoto never rejects anyone right?

Feeling downhearted at the first rejection, the girls shied away… giving the boys opportunities.

"Hey Yamamoto!" One of Yamamoto's baseball buddies casually greeted.

"Ahaha! Yoh guys, you're here too?" Yamamoto answered happily making the other competitors a bit uneasy.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Another guy laughed behind the other. "Anyway Yamamoto, we've been friends for a while now right?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Right."

"Then, can you accept these chocolates for us…" The guy said and then he flushed. "… you know, as friends?"

Everyone waited with bated breath.

"Ahaha! Gomen but I can't." Yamamoto said, smile still intact. Gasps of relief and disappointment were heard.

"What? Why?" The guys exclaimed in disappointment.

Yamamoto's smile dropped and he looked at them seriously as he answered. "I just can't." As Yamamoto said this, he gave Tsuna a side-way glance. Tsuna's eyes widened at the intensity of Yamamoto's stare. He blushed heavily when Yamamoto chuckled.

"There is only one person whose chocolate I would receive." Yamamoto stated and almost immediately everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out who that someone was. No one looked at Tsuna even once.

And so, the contest for Yamamoto affection and acceptance continued.

"Please-"

"Sorry."

"Uhm can you-?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"I'velikedyouforaverylongtimeand-"

"I'm honored but sorry again."

"If you can just accept it-"

"I really can't, sorry."

"Yamamoto we're friends-!"

"Still no."

"It doesn't have to mean anything-"

"Even so, it's still a no."

"Wow. It's been forty-five minutes and he's still at it." Hana yawned. "I thought being the nice guy that he is, he'd eventually break and just start accepting chocolates again."

"Well, I guess he really does prefer someone else's chocolate above the rest." Kyoko said and as she said this, she gave a side-way stare at Tsuna.

"Jyuudaime, if you can't hand it over to the baseball freak I can do it for you." Gokudera offered worriedly to the nervous brunet. "Or I could get him alone later and-"

Tsuna shook his head numbly and gulped. No. He had to do this bravely. Yamamoto was taking the trouble of denying everyone's chocolates just to show that he prized Tsuna's Valentines gift above the rest. Walking up to Yamamoto and giving him chocolates was the best he could do right?

"EXTREME!" Tsuna and everyone else in the classroom jumped at the sudden loud voice. Sasagawa Ryohei marched into the classroom and straight in front of Yamamoto.

"S-Sempai?" Yamamoto said with a surprised grin.

"Yamamoto! I extremely read the announcements! I see you have an extreme challenge here!" Ryohei roared, scaring everyone. "Let me join too!"

Everyone sweat dropped when Ryohei took out a box of extreme chocolates.

"Yamamoto! As your extreme friend and fellow guardian please accept-!" Ryohei began proudly but then Yamamoto interrupted him.

"Please don't take it to heart sempai… but I really can't accept even _your_ chocolates." Yamamoto said.

"WHAT? WHY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei's loudness of voice, if possible, doubled.

Yamamoto gave him a serious-type smile. "Because." He reasoned shortly, subtly pointing out someone from the crowd.

Ryohei blinked and he turned around and stopped when he met Tsuna's eyes. Understanding filled Ryohei's eyes as he began to nod frantically.

"Yes of course! True love chocolates always come first! That is EXTREME Yamamoto!" Ryohei shouted. "If you ever feel the need to quit baseball-" Ryohei ignored the 'hey!' from the baseball team. "-feel free to join the boxing club!"

"Ahaha! Thanks! I'll keep that in mind!" Yamamoto said as Ryohei turned to leave, all the while shouting about how 'extreme' Valentines is.

"Mou… onii-san!" Kyoko said as she watched her brother leave. _And I thought that chocolate was for Hana-chan!_

The people in class 2A went back to chatting about who Yamamoto liked; however, they were interrupted when the door slid open again to reveal…

…Hibari Kyoya?

Everyone froze up as they watched _the _Hibari Kyoya strode casually into their classroom. He stopped in front of Yamamoto and with a fierce glare he placed a small package in front of the rain guardian.

…It was chocolate cookies inside a pouch.

"Accept it." Hibari growled while Yamamoto looked up surprised.

_HIEEE! Hibari-san too? _Tsuna thought, panicked at the fact that the most feared person in Namimori was giving _his _rain guardian chocolates on Valentines.

"A-Ano, Hibari…"

"Accept it." Hibari said with a mind-numbing glare. "Or else the baby won't fight me."

Tsuna anime-fell at what Hibari said. Reborn again?

Yamamoto let out a casual laugh as he picked up Hibari's gift. Tsuna's eyes widened as murmurs spread about. The brunet could feel his heart thud painfully.

"Gomen Hibari, but like I told sempai…" Yamamoto gave Hibari his best grin. "I can't accept these anymore…"

Silence.

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto in surprise. The swordsman just turned down the strongest person in Namimori! For him?

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna as though he heard his thoughts and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Hn." Hibari said as he reached out and took his gift from Yamamoto. "Whatever. As expected of you herbivores…"

"Thanks Hibari-san!" Yamamoto waved but Hibari ignored him.

"Make sure you clean up this mess before you leave." Hibari said referring to the gathering of people causing a mess in Tsuna's classroom. "I'll bite you to death if you don't."

Everyone was silent as Hibari was out of the door. When he was gone, everyone let out a sigh. They all refocused their attention to Yamamoto who still hadn't accepted any chocolates.

"I guess that's that, huh?"

"In the end, Yamamoto-san didn't even accept a single Valentines gift."

"All of the serious confessions and expensive gifts didn't work…"

"He must really have someone special but since he didn't accept any…"

"Oh well, if I can't give him a gift then no one can!"

Everyone murmured eagerly at the last statement and Yamamoto was about to stand up and leave with a resigned sigh… Tsuna's eyes widened as he reached out…

_Will I be the only one who hasn't tried?_

"Wait-!" Came a sudden voice.

Everyone turned to look at the girl who suddenly said 'wait'. Kyoko's eyes were wide, seeing as she was about to say 'wait' too.

The girl blushed as she stated shyly, "Sawada-san still hasn't given his chocolate."

Everyone became quiet. After a few seconds, laughter sounded throughout the room and the girl blued even more.

"Ha! That's a good idea! We should see Sawada get humiliated one more time before we leave." One guy mocked. Tsuna bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Go ahead Sawada and give it to Yamamoto already." A girl joined in, bitter at the fact Yamamoto rejected her.

Tsuna looked up as he hugged his bag closer. He looked at Yamamoto who was looking at him curiously. But then he tensed when suddenly someone leaned in and whispered to him.

"Go on, Yamamoto Takeshi has been waiting…" Came a girl's voice. The same voice that said 'wait'. "Kufufufu, go now or you'll regret it."

Shivers ran down Tsuna spine as he stepped forward. He could see Yamamoto's expression brighten at the action. He blushed fiercely at the pride in Yamamoto's eyes every time he took a step.

But then, he couldn't blame him. The thought of Yamamoto giving him chocolates would make him ecstatic… The rain guardian must feel the same way too.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said as he placed a hand into his bag and took out a wrapped box filled with chocolate truffles. Everyone behind him was snickering at the hope in his face but he ignored them. His eyes were solely focused into Yamamoto's amber ones.

His fingers twitched nervously around the box. Yamamoto was popular and well-liked… he could've accepted any of those expensive gifts or serious confessions… but he didn't…

So then, how can he be sure that his own chocolates will be accepted?

Tsuna closed his eyes fearfully. But then suddenly he felt caressing fingers on his face. He heard multiple gasps in the background. The brunet opened his eyes and Yamamoto was looking at him happily and eagerly. Tsuna's resolve became firm and his faith became rock solid.

Yamamoto will definitely accept his chocolates.

"Yamamoto you've always been the opposite of me." Tsuna said as he slowly lifted the box, a fierce blush forming on his face. "You were popular and well-liked by everyone… I was always jealous… I felt like we're from different worlds."

"But I… even so I…" Tsuna bit his lip as he looked up a fierce blush accentuating his brown eyes and making his classmates and other people notice for the first time his charms. "I-I like you, Yamamoto! So please, accept my-!"

However Tsuna wasn't able to finish his sentence when Yamamoto suddenly hugged him. Tsuna's eyes widened at the action. The rain guardian had his eyes closed as he smiled in content. The gasps turned into screams of shock and disbelief.

"Of course. I'll accept anything Tsuna gives me because I like Tsuna too." Yamamoto opened his eyes and he looked earnestly at the people who were looking at them dumb struck. Kyoko, Haru, and Gokudera were the only ones who didn't look surprised. Hana was sighing, Kyoko was giggling, while Gokudera gave the best glare he could.

"Valentines chocolates, cards, or any type of valentine gifts… they all contain feelings from the sender." Yamamoto placed his chin on top of Tsuna's head as he spoke. He looked so at peace with Tsuna in his arms. "I'll try to say this in an understandable way. I like Tsuna and Tsuna likes me… We have a mutual understanding…" Yamamoto grinned. "That's why, I can't accept any other person's feelings aside from Tsuna's…"

"You've got to be kidding…"

"No Yamamoto-sama! It can't be!"

"Please tell me no one believes this…!"

"We don't really have a choice but to believe it." One girl sighed, she sounded strangely like the girl whio whispered to Tsuna earlier. "I mean, look at the way Yamamoto-sama holds Sawada-san… He really did have someone special that's why he couldn't-"

"NO! That's so unfair!"

"Of all the people why Sawada-san?"

"Yamamoto-sama must be joking with us!"

Yamamoto sighed and he frowned as he pulled Tsuna back. The brunet was a bit light-headed at his sudden action. All his blood seemed to have gone unto his face.

"Tsuna, sorry but it seems like no one believes me." Yamamoto grinned apologetically. "And I was so happy that I finally received your Valentines chocolate."

"Huh?"

"I guess we have to show everyone the truth, right?" Yamamoto stated innocently. Kyoko gasped in anticipation and Gokudera's eyes were wide and he was frozen.

"Don't you even-!" Gokudera began.

But Yamamoto had already tilted Tsuna's face towards his. He gave his boss one final smile. "Pucker up Tsuna."

"Eh-? Mmph!"

Tsuna's eyes widened as familiar gentle lips made contact with his own. He heard several people gasp, shout, and there was a tell-tale thud that others fainted.

The lips against Tsuna's moved gently but was also surprisingly hesitant. It was a very, very sweet and soft kiss… the perfect kiss for Tsuna this Valentines but by no means the first. Unable to help himself, the brunet placed his arms around Yamamoto's neck.

After a few seconds, they parted. It was only a brief but sweet kiss however their faces were pink from it.

"Y-Yamamoto-sama i-is blushing!"

"I-It can't be…"

There were sobbing sounds from the rejected boys and girls.

"Oi, monkey are you okay?"Hana asked the fainted Gokudera. She shrugged when he didn't answer.

"Aren't they the sweetest, Hana-chan?" Kyoko giggled and Hana just let out an amused smirk.

"Yeah but also the most entertaining." Hana said and as she said that Reborn appeared.

"I agree to that." He smirked and Kyoko smiled at him.

"And now, what do I do for White Day?" Reborn thought out loud and Kyoko giggled at his enthusiasm.

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto took Tsuna's Valentine chocolate box and opened it. He took one truffle, ate it, and then took the other one and placed it in Tsuna's mouth. He grinned happily at the brunet.

"Happy Valentines Tsuna!"

Tsuna blushed but then nodded with a small smile. "Happy Valentines day too, Yamamoto."

* * *

><p>Omake...<p>

"Good job Chrome-chan..." Kyoko whispered to the girl beside her and the girl blinked and then blushed.

"Kyoko-chan, you knew it was me?" Chrome whispered.

"Of course! I've become really good at seeing your illusions lately! You were so brave." Kyoko giggled.

Chrome smiled. "Thank you."

_Kufufufu... she's right my dear Chrome. You did really well._

_Mukuro-sama..._

_Now the Vongola owes us one._

_H-Hai..._

Hana yawned boredly but then something caught her eye as she looked down. A piece of paper was sticking out of her desk. She took it curiously and read.

_Happy Valentines_

Hana placed her hand under her desk and her eyes widened when a small box of chocolate came out.

She smiled. _Kyoko, your brother is good at this._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: (1) <strong>You don't directly heat chocolate, you put it over boiling water so that it melts and the chocolate won't be affected by the fire directly.

Anyway sorry for the lame title I was in a hurry for cosplay. Happy Valentines! VIVA 8027!


End file.
